ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Vows/Strategies
de:Vorlage:Leitfaden =Tips= * After the version update (uncapped) * Its important to emphasize that this mission can be ridiculously easy or ridiculously hard. If your strategy involves kiting then your focus must be killing the first Mammet as fast as you can leaving you with only 2 which is a lot easier. * Note for Ninjas: Elemental Ninjutsu spells in combination with eating melon pies and some decent INT gear will inflict 4x more damage per spell then 2 hits of your Katanas. Avg. Katana damage hit with meat is approx.40 per Mammet. However avg. damage per spell was over 70! and with full INT set up close to 80 damage ~ Ninjas can dish out almost 480 damage per wheel round. =100% Strategy= 100% strategy is to go in with 3x PLD/WAR 3x (WHM/??? or RDM/???) and split into three PLD & (WHM/??? or RDM/???) pods, having tried it as NIN and PLD tank I believe the safer route is the PLD. Took 11 min with nothing other then food and basic shell & protect buffs (no 2hours, no yellow liquid, no potions or drinks). Very simple, each PLD provokes a Mammet and drags them in a separate direction towards the sides of the putting green they are standing on when you run out of the tunnel and the mages sit in the middle and heal, haste, regen as needed. Mages should stay out of magic AOE range as to not get hit with Psychomancy TP move the Mammet do when they are in staff form, it's AOE Aspir, drains 80+ MP from everyone in range. This method is a cake walk, tried most of the other routs (super tank, super kite, pin cushion), but this one was by far the most relaxed. I believe you could shave of a good chunk of time swapping out one of the healers with either another tank or a DD. As a side note, and this was surprising to me, did several of the runs with 2x NIN 1x PLD & 3x WHM and the PLD POD finished off there Mammet first every time(this may be different with a veteran NIN). Although I am biased about the PLD being the tank here, this strategy works with just about any 3 tank 3 healer setup so you could use PLD, NIN or even WAR as the tanks and for the healing support you could switch in a BRD or a DD if job selection is limited. =Kiting Strategies= Basic Kiting Strategy * This method is used the most often for this battle is to send two party members to kite one Mammet each from either side of the battlefield at the start of the fight—running them around the periphery of the battlefield—while the tank Provokes the center Mammet and draws it into the entry tunnel for the remaining members to attack. When the center Mammet is defeated, one kiter will bring the next Mammet into the tunnel for the party to fight, and so on with the last Mammet. This can be one of the trickiest methods to pull off. :*NINs, BSTs, or SMNs (avatar) are favorites for kiting the Mammets. BSTs (using Jug Pets and Charm Bind) and SMNs (using Avatars) are also known to be very effective Mammet kiters. :*BST is very good at kiting a Mammet. Meat Broth is the fast pet Tiger Familiar. Have pet Fight and run towards the entrance. When you are getting close, Heel and when Mammet arrives have pet Fight again. Run to the other end of the battlefield and keep repeating. Reward preferably with Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. :*RDM/NIN can be used, but at the level cap can be tricky as spells can be resisted. They should use Bind and Stoneskin/Phalanx as backup for Utsusemi: Ichi. Chainspell can be used with Utsusemi in emergency situations, or to expedite recovery from Convert. Note: Gravity has sticking issues being a Wind spell vs. Wind-based monsters. Elemental Seal is not even enough to make it stick reliably. A method for RDM is to gather the monster's attention, take it to a far corner, and Bind it. Successful Binding requires every slot devoted to INT when casting. Once bound, run to the deepest part of the cavern. Redo Stoneskin and Utsusemi. It will come back to you, so Bind it again. Then run to the far part of the meadow. Rinse repeat. It usually takes 2 to 4 cycles of this before your team will be able to help you. This is a safe and easy way for RDM to kite this fight. Note that Silencing the mage form is important as -ga spells will delete Copy Image. Being hit by a spell here and there won't cause a loss, but it will cause stress. Note that due to Bind's cumulative resistance build, it may not be possible to have two RDM's kiting for this as it would take 4 to 8 casts of Bind (for the second RDM) to last the entire fight. :*By the time the final Mammet is being fought, your reserves may be close to exhausted. (Most likely there will be little time for rest; many kiters may not be able to last for prolonged periods against a Mammet, particularly without Yellow Liquid.) Don't be afraid to use your two-hour abilities at this point. Alternatively, you may wish to use your 2hrs on the first mammet to ensure a better survival rate for your kiters. Strategy Cons *You will need good kiters and preferably use NINs, BSTs, or SMNs. If one goes down before the first Mammet is killed, you're looking at a loss. PLD Kiting We did this mission with an oddly mixed party. PLD/NIN, WAR/DNC <---ME, DNC/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM, SMN/WHM The funny thing is we tried a myriad of strategies, mostly from this page, with little to no luck. Finally, (and this is when the PLD joined) we figured out what I believe to be a nearly full-proof method. And when i say fool-proof, I mean you're gonna need a great pld kiter. But it's a very simple strategy otherwise. The PLD gets initial aggro by running into the field, while the majority of the team stays in the tunnel under the spatial displacement. They'll be the killing team. We had one healer follow the PLD into the field and stay in the center healing as needed. They won't get hate for this of course, because the PLD hasn't actually claimed the mammets in the field. In our case, the WAR/DNC followed right behind the PLD into the field and provoked one of the mammets into the tunnel. From there, we just iced the first Mammet with one healer. When we were done, we rested to full HP and MP and I went and picked off another, bringing it back into the tunnel like I did with the first. A few important notes at this point: I've heard it said that summoning avatars will not get hate from the mammets in the field. That is absolutely WRONG. We used this strategy three times and were doing great until, out of nowhere, both of the other mammets just forgot about the kiter in the field and came hauling all the way to the summoner near the spatial displacement. Finally, we decided to have the smn heal only, no avatars at all, and we did just fine. Another important note is that you really need to have a competent tank to kite the other two mammets around the field while your killing party does it's business with the third. One tool that can help with their job is Sprinter's Shoes. They give them some distance to heal or throw up shadows when needed. On a side note, there are definitely better ways to set up the killing party jobs. We just came with what we had. I think a great party setup would be PLD/NIN, 3x WAR/NIN, and 2x WHM's (one for healing the kiter and the other for Killing Party healing). Of course, I was happily surprised how well my /dnc did while tanking each of the mammets for the killing party, seeing as how our smn/whm couldn't keep me cured fast enough. Another note: NO SUMMONERS. The avatars will bring the other mammets directly to your smn no matter where they are in the zone. Have your smn's come whm instead. Hope this helps! Shadowsaint (Titan) Added Note: If your kite healer needs to rest mp, make sure they get OFF the grass and rest on the stairs or they'll catch aggro from the kited mammets. Super Kiting 1 Strategy *This is a very easy strategy which was used to win two times. The first time was without any food or yellow liquid. * Party setup: PLD/BLU, NIN/DNC, NIN/DNC, RDM/BLM, SCH/RDM, RNG/NIN * BLU spells don't matter except for Cocoon * SCH buffs party with Protect IIs and Shell IIs while PLD eats Tavnazian Taco and casts Cocoon. Melee eats what ACC+ or DMG+ food they want. :* PLD runs in aggros all three Mammets and begins to kite them in a circle around the SCH who stands in center healing the PLD. The two NIN and RDM camp at the tunnel while the RNG pulls one of the 3 Mammets to the tunnel. :*The NINs, RDM, and RNG kill first Mammet while the PLD kites the other two casting Cocoon as it runs out, and Cures as needed. :*Once the first Mammet is dead the RNG pulls a 2nd to the tunnel and the PLD stops kiting and fights the last Mammet away from the melee party. :* It is important to note that the PLD should keep a distance from the tunnel the entire time to avoid the chance that one of the kited Mammets might go after the melee group. :* SCH pulled hate off of the PLD a couple times, but it was easy to get back using a Provoke, Flash or a quick Cure II to the SCH :* Yellow Liquid is not necessary if the Melee turn around during Transmogrification. It will take longer this way, but you should still complete in about fifteen minutes. :*Yagudo Drinks or other Refresh type drinks are recommended for PLD, SCH and RDM. Potions are also recommended for emergencies. Strategy Pros * Very high success rate! Super Kiting 2 Strategy * One tactic is for one player (usually a tank or Thief, though I've heard of a party doing this with a DRG/NIN) to run in and get sight aggro from all three Mammets, but do nothing that would "claim" them, or turn their name red (Provoke, use of Yellow Liquid, etc.). Since the super-kite hasn't done anything aggressive to the Mammets, they have no hate, only aggro, so mages healing them will not receive hate, either. One dedicated healer should focus on keeping the kiter alive, while the rest of the party pulls one Mammet at a time off of the train and kills it. :* Do not use Yellow Liquid if you are kiting. Claiming the mob in anyway will ruin this method. :* Note that anyone resting where the unclaimed Mammets can see them will draw aggro, as will a Summoner or Beastmaster releasing a pet anywhere in the BC (the act of summoning, however, will not cause aggro). :* Employed a modified version of this. PLD/NIN Got sight agro, NIN/WAR peeled one, while 2 Monks hundred fisted the third then had the Paladin bring his sight agro to Monks. WHM/BLMx2, PLD/NIN, NIN/WAR, MNK/NIN, MNK/WAR: Locked BLM or DRG form, using silence for BLM. :* Similarly, a group of WAR/NIN, PLD/WAR, PLD/NIN, RNG/???, DRG/WAR, THF/NIN and WHM/BLM attempted this tactic. PLD/NIN got sight aggro, used powder boots for Flee and Invincible when in trouble, WHM/BLM focused cures on this PLD (when no cures necessary, muslim was used to recover mp aswell as yagudo drinks), other melees used Hi-Pots or PLD/WAR's cures to survive. PLD/WAR took one Mammet away from kiter to be killed, yellow liquid used on the Mammet when it was in a form other than hand to hand (to avoid Transmog mid killing!) and then melees 2 houred, Mammet killed quickly. 2nd Mammet then peeled away, taken down slightly more slowly. Then, finally all focus on final Mammet, WHM Benedicition to ensure final fight goes smoothly. Record was beaten by 12 mins. It is very important that the kiter remains alive, if they are to fall, the Mammets will easily finish the rest of the party. If this does happen, remain calm, get secondary tank to continue to kite the mobs whilst melees remain on the Mammet killing. :* Attempted with 2 NIN, 2 WHM, THF, PUP. One NIN kited 2 Mammets while the other NIN tanked one Mammet in the tunnel. WHMs simply debuff and cast some dot spells with the occasional heal to party members due to aoe dmg. The kiter only needed to be healed when the Mammets switched to mage job after several minutes. The fight was easy with no need for 2hours or much healing, though it did take some time. Finished in about 15 minutes. :* Entered as a Pld/Nin Nin/War Whm/Blm Sam/War Blu/Nin War/nin and pulled off strategy flawlessly with Pld/Nin kiting and whm keeping Pld alive while nin pulled off mammets one by one with ninjutsu. Used Benediction before killing last mammet to replenish low hp (most the pt was in the red, whm and blu had no mp) and finished without using any items or other 2-hours with no deaths. Attempted a second run few nights later with Pld/Nin Whm/Blm Smn/Whm Pld/War Drg/War and Sam/War again with Pld/Nin super-kiting and Whm keeping pld alive. Shortly before the death of the first mammet, Pld lost agro, and both kited mammets ran to join the first. Unsure as to whether hate was lost due to kiting too close to mammet being fought or if there was another reason. We made 3 attempts that run, all without success. The second two attempts, Pld/Nin lost agro to the smn dismissing pet in the hallway. Strategy Cons * You WILL need a very good kiter otherwise this method could go downhill very quickly. =Skill Based Strategies= Astral Flow Strategy * Another tactic used is to send a PLD in to Provoke one of the Mammets. 4 Summoners then Astral Flow with the Avatar that's strongest on that particular Vana'diel Day on the Mammet the Paladin Provoked and leave their avatars out until the Mammets kill them, then use Hi-Ethers(if you're summoning avatars in a time senstive situation I would not recommend using Hi-Ethers due to the delay they cause in spell casting), Ethers or Mulsum and do a second Astral Flow to wipe out the Mammets. This is a very fast strategy. One or two of the Summoners can be replaced with Black Mages chain-nuking -ga spells after the first Astral Flow. In this case, the Paladin will need to Invincible to get hate off the BLMs once the Avatars are gone, and should use Yellow Liquid to avoid Staff Form using Mind Wall to block nuke damage. The 6th member of the party is often a healer. Reraise Strategy * A third tactic is for the entire party to use Reraise items (or just for the White Mage to Reraise him/herself). * When entering, all members ignore their food and meds and immediately focus on attacking one Mammet—ignoring the other two as they do damage ** Then run back into the tunnel when the first Mammet is defeated, meleeing the remaining Mammets at the BC exit until the party is wiped. * When the Mammets leave and return to their positions, members Reraise (or are Raised). ** After Weakness wears on all members, they eat their food, rebuff, and engage the remaining two as if the battle was a normal EXP fight (though still watching for Transmogrification). You won't exactly set any server records, but it seems to be the easiest and most reliable method for finishing this battle, though also the least challenging. Strategy Cons *'BE WARNED, AS THIS STRATEGY IS VERY RISKY AND VERY DANGEROUS FOR THOSE WHOM HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH THE MAMMET FIGHT.' =Class Combination Strategies= Ninja and Healer Strategy * Probably the most effective method, but least done is to take 3 Ninjas and 3 Healers (at least one should be White Mage for Haste). The Ninjas each pull one Mammet to different sides of the battlefield to avoid overlapping AOE, while the healers stand in the middle so they can each heal all of the Ninjas. The Ninjas then proceed to solo their Mammets. Although slow, this tactic is extremely effective if the NINs use yellow liquids to stick the Mammets in polearm mode. Their attacks are extremely slow in this form, and they become very easy to tank. Best version is for all healers to be White Mage, so you have one dedicated healer for each Ninja. The fight takes about 15 minutes that way, but is very safe. Watch out for Sonic Blade in the Sword form though, it really hurts the Ninja. Strategy Pros * A reliable method and not a mad dash to the end like some other fights (causing people to panic, etc.) Strategy Cons * This is a slow and steady fight so requires dedication and patience to make work. * Requires a very specific setup to work so forming the party could be difficult. Samurai and Summoner Strategy * Another strategy, though risky, that can work really fast is 1 SAM and 5 SMNs. 3 of the 5 Summoners enter and put their avatars agains a mammet. The sam uses a Icarus Wing (100TP bonus) do a WS then meditate and do another so that it forms a SC from the element of the day. 5 Magic Bursts Astral Flows kill them. If not just get another AF ready to finish them. PUP and PLD, NIN, or DNC Strategy Basically the same as the nin, whm one, except the pup comes in to help melee the mammet with the paladin, ninja, or dancer while the pup's automaton in soulsoother frame cures the party. Mana converter attachment is required for the automaton to help it not run out of mp ever. Same strategy, 3 PUPs, 3 NINs, 3 PLDS, or 3 DNCs. Each tank takes a mammet, seperates them, the PUPs come in to melee, better to deploy automaton away from mammet for their form to absorb melee damage to HP, but far enough from the other mammet to not take double damage from aoes. The automaton can easily silence the mammet without fail, if it goes to BLM form. Flashbulb attachment will help the tanks, casting flash on the mammet. The Automatons will use Regen and Cures on the tanks and occasionally cast debuffs on the mammets. Strategy Pros Automatons, being more efficient at this mission than whms, if mana converter is equipped, so they won't run out of mp, unlike whms. The PUP, helping melee the mammet to bring it down quicker than with only one person fighting it. This strategy can be mixed and matched with the WHM+NIN strategy. DNC+PUP can be done with no Yellow Liquids when both are /NIN. Strategy Cons Automaton overload. Just use Overdrive if the party happens to be dying, which has a 5% chance of happening, all depends on your tanks, and then spam Light maneuvers. There is no reason a PUP should overload in this fight. Only 1 manuever of any given element is necessary to activate the attachments and abilities needed. Spamming Light Maneuvers will not do anything that keeping 1 Light Maneuver up wouldn't already be accomplishing, and the PUP should have a Dark Maneuver up for Refresh/Convert and perhaps an Ice for decreasing recast times or occasionally Earth/Wind for Stoneskin/Blink if AoE has caught the automaton a couple times. -Muarg 18:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) 1 Tank, 2 DD, 2 Kiter's, 1 Healer This set-up was very different from what all the other strategies suggest. For this fight we used PLD/WAR, MNK/WAR, SAM/WAR (polearm), RDM/WHM, SCH/WHM, PUP/??? (unsure of pup's sub, Soulsoother frame). Basic's PLD,MNK,SAM to fight 1 as the PUP and RDM kite' the other 2. SCH kept everyone alive. As the PLD,MNK,SAM took down 1 Mammet, we moved to the RDM's Mammet, and finally the PUP's. Med's where used as required per individual job, food as required per job as well. A 7th member should come along to raise the party if a failed attempt happens. Pro's Show's that you don't need certain jobs to accomplish this. Con's This stratey highly depends on the skill of the of the kiters ability to survive long enough, for the DD group to kill and move on. The use of yellow liquid's is highly recommend and timing must be on to turn around and wait when Transmogification(sp?) is used. Success The second attempt was met with success at the lack of 2 hour abilities as well. Fight Duration was 16 minutes and 39 seconds. Completed Sept, 30, 2009 around 10pm(est): By the PirateTeaParty Linkshell of Seraph. Alternative Party Setup's Just some other setup's that could work just as well PLD/WAR,DRK/BLU(x2),healer,PUP/WAR(x2) (Stun {Yes, Please}) PLD/WAR,SAM/WAR(x2),healer,PUP/WAR(x2) (Polearm SAM's, with this setup the healer can stay with the killing group with good PUP's) PLD/WAR,BLU/NIN(x2),Healer,PUP/WAR(x2) NIN/WAR,DRG/BLU(x2),Healer, PUP/WAR(x2) Note: The PUP's should be using SoulSoother Frames With the use of BLU's or DRK/BLU stunning the weaponskills of the Mammets will save the Healer alot of MP can focus on healing the Kiter's this is why PUP/WAR is highly recommend. SAM's or DRG's should only be using Polearm as Double Thrust will hit for 100+ DMG. Tachi: Enpi is wind based and will not do as much DMG and Tachi: Kogaro is not as reliable. GOODLUCK!!! =Low Man Strategy= Trio Strategy Strategy This battle can be completed with a very small party composed of almost any combination of jobs, if you have the right tools to do it. In this case we won with a party of BRD/NIN, BLU/NIN, and DRG/WHM. However, it did not matter what our individual classes were; we each had a role in the battle, which any job can fulfill if needed. To win this fight, a kiter needs to be able to hold two Mammets for as long as possible, while two damage dealers kill the third. The DDs can be any class, although at least one must be capable of both tanking and dealing damage. If the DDs can manage to kill their Mammet before the kiter dies, victory generally will be ensured. Kiter - In our case we used a BRD/NIN for this, so really any job capable of wearing Powder Boots will work. Powder Boots are the key to victory here. In our winning run we only had two pairs available to use, and this proved to be sufficient; however, the more pairs you have, the easier it will be to survive kiting two Mammets. Think of each pair as approximately 40-60 seconds of time, and plan accordingly. For example, if you have three pairs of powder boots, your DDs will have roughly 2-3 minutes to kill the first Mammet. If you feel like buying 10 pairs of boots, the fight will become very easy. DD (Tank) - There aren't many jobs that can both tank and deal damage, especially at level 40. However, with the right gear and meds, anything is possible. For this we used one of the best jobs for this purpose - Blue Mage. With Cocoon and fish mithkabobs, BLU is a defensive powerhouse capable of dealing large amounts of damage via Bludgeon. Head Butt is also crucial for stopping Mammets from casting spells, although Chaotic Eye can also be used to circumvent this. /NIN is not required, as it can be difficult to put up Utsusemi, particularly against the Sword form. It is helpful against Polearm form, however. While BLU is the only DD at level 40 with access to a curing spell (Wild Carrot), other jobs can get around this with large amounts of hi-potions. Second DD - This person is there to help speed the killing process. While it could be possible for a single person to solo a Mammet, a kiter would need a huge number of powder boots to kite long enough for this to be done. Time also becomes an issue as well. Thus, it is almost certain that you are going to need a second DD in order to win. We used a DRG/WHM, who was simply a friendly person who just happened to be standing there in Monarch Linn, having just finished the ENM. This was rather fortuitous, because it is a very potent job combination, particularly for this strategy. Any DD will probably work, but the healing power of DRG/WHM can save you if you happen to get unlucky with TP moves. Just keep an eye on your wyvern's HP. /DNC would also be a great subjob for any DD filling this role. Battle Flow Note: this will most likely require adjustment in accordance with the jobs you choose to bring. Enter the BCNM and buff up. Everyone must use Reraise. When you are ready, have the Tank run in and engage one of the Mammets. Have the DD assist him, and the kiter get hate on the two remaining Mammets. The Tank and the DD should fight on or near the stairs, while the kiter runs around the battlefield using his Powder Boots. The first Mammet must be killed as quickly as possible, particularly if your kiter is unable to heal himself. If your kiter must eventually die, it is crucial that he dies near the entrance to the BCNM. In this way he not only can RR safely, but the Mammets will not immediately aggro the two DDs, buying them a little extra time. If you are able to kill the first Mammet, congratulations! Victory is within your grasp. It is likely that your kiter is dead at this point, or will die in the near future. If this is the case, wipe at the entrance. If not, recover until you are ready, then pull the second Mammet and kill it. If you do wipe, get up and rebuff - including Reraise. Once you are ready, engage the mammets once again. It will be very easy to kite a single Mammet, and your kiter should be able to do so indefinitely, using powder boots in case of an emergency. Kill the second Mammet, then regroup and recover for the third. It should be fairly easy to beat the last one, just don't get over-confident. If you have access to bind or blastbomb, use it if you need a few seconds to back off and recover. Concerning Meds While it does seem that a lot of expensive meds would be required to win using this method, that is truly not the case. Before we attempted the three-man strategy, we had been wasting our time trying to duo the fight, and had already exhausted the majority of our meds. In our winning run, completed in just 24 minutes, this was all we used: Kiter (BRD): Two pairs of powder boots Tank (BLU): Fish mithkabob, 1 yagudo drink, 2 pro-ethers DD (DRG): Meat Jerky A single Reraise earring was passed between the three of us, as it was all we had left for RR at that point. No yellow liquids were used at any time. Additional yagudo drinks, and possibly au laits, are highly recommended. Final Note As with any lowman strategy, it is important to stretch your job's abilities to their limit. Utilize every tool at your disposal, and don't be afraid to try something new if you think it will help. You don't lose any EXP in these battlefields, so as long as you have Reraise, you can just keep trying without penalty. Good luck, and have fun. 5/6 Strategy Strategy * This is a modified version of the Triple Ninja Triple Healer Strategy. I accomplished this set up last night while helping someone with the fight. WE DIDN'T USE YELLOW LIQUIDS EITHER! The set up was: PLD/DNC, NIN/DNCx2, WHM/SCH + WHM/BLM. Each tank took one mammet each to the corresponding corners of the battlefield. (Center to the entrance, right to the right, left to the left) The WHMs stuck with the ninjas while we each solo'd our individual mamets. I was the PLD/DNC and I only ran into trouble once, after running out of yagudo drinks (only had 2) half way through my mamets hp which wasn't a problem until the BLM form stole my mp. A WHM just came over hasted and cured me then went back to their ninja, only needed assistance that one time. The fight took about 23 minutes and one WHM died once and reraised, showing that even if you have minor mess ups on the WHM end, you can still win. Possible Improvements * For a 6th, a DD to support the PLD would speed things up. * Change out the nin/dncs for pld/dncs, you could essentially 3 man this fight with a high degree of skill and patience. * Use yellow liquids if you can get them, the sword form of mamets kinda hurts regardless of whether you are using PLDs or NINs because of the attack speed/number of hits. Strategy Pros * A way of accomplishing this mission without 6 people. Strategy Cons * This is a slow and steady fight so requires dedication and patience to make work. * Requires a very specific setup to work so forming the party could be difficult. However, this was the only party we could make when we accomplished the low man CoP 2-5. Alternate Party Setup * Was able to finish this in about 25 minutes using NIN/NIN/MNK/RDM/BST. One Ninja dual-boxed NIN and BST, the other NIN dual boxed NIN and MNK. So it wasn't too difficult considering the amount of attention we were paying to each character, not even taking into consideration whatever lousy gear we were wearing. Both NINs voked a Mammet and tanked straight in the arena, while the BST kited with a tiger. MNK hundred fisted on the first one. Other than that, not altogether too difficult. =Mixing strategies= Don't feel hemmed in by one specific strategy - it's more than possible to mix strategies. Here is a specific case in point: EXAMPLE: Mixing Ninja/Healer and Kite/Fight Methods * Setup: SMN/WHM, DRK/WAR, PLD/WAR, BLU/WHM, NIN/WAR, WHM/BLM. This group divides into three teams: NIN and WHM deal with one Mammet, DRK, PLD and BLU deal with the second while SMN kites the remaining Mammet. * At the beginning, NIN goes in and receives aggro from all three Mammets as per the Super Kite strategy. PLD and SMN each peel off one Mammet from NIN. * NIN and WHM stand on one side of the outdoor area, while PLD, DRK and BLU stand on the other, so that a large gap is created in the middle. * NIN holds off its Mammet exactly as per NIN & healer method outlined further up the page. * SMN kites from the entrance, along the tunnel, and back along the artificial corridor created outside by other team members' placement. A variation on the traditional kiting technique, but with one SMN-kite it worked brilliantly. Adding more kites would have resulted in crossed paths. * The DRK-team take down their Mammet quickly, making use of DRK's Job Abilities. As soon as the Mammet is locked in a safe form with DRK at 100% TP, DRK uses Meat + Souleater + Berserk + Last Resort + Blood Weapon; at the same time, PLD uses Invincible to keep hate. In this team the BLU fills melee/backup healer role, so equip appropriate spells. Using Invincible also helps to cut down on curing. * The DRK-team's Mammet will fall fast. They should then evaluate the situation of NIN and SMN, choosing their next target accordingly. * Personal note: With two test runs (not using Food, Yellow Liquid or Two-Hour Abilities), we won on our first real try with this setup - no deaths at all. Strategy Pros *Can be attempted if specific jobs for above strategies are unavailable. *Quickly eliminates the first Mammet. Strategy Cons * May require a large medicine chest. * If problems arise they WILL escalate very quickly. Speculative adjustments to the above mix * I imagine you could use a BST with Fish Oil Broth as a kite if a SMN is unavailable; however, given the recharge timer on Call Beast, it may be wise to prioritise the kited Mammet once the first one falls (or to at least wait for Call Beast to cool down before engaging) * It should be possible to replace the PLD, DRK and BLU with whichever combination of tank, DD and healer are available. It would be interesting to see - for example - a DRG undergo a Jump frenzy using Spirit Surge, or a SAM making multiple self-Skillchains with Meikyo Shisui in order to eliminate the first Mammet. =Another Mix Strategy= After trying various strategies above with fails, this one worked for us on 2nd try. * PT Setup: Kiter (preferably a BST due to their short recast time to summon pets, BST 2hr is very helpful too), Tank (we used PLD), 2 DDs with damage-dealing 2hrs (such as MNK or SAM), 2 healers. * Upon entering, have BST summon pet immediately to shorten recast time after engaging. Buffs as necessary. When all is ready, have 1 healer and 1 DD hang by entrance point, and 2nd healer hang in hallway close to ring. Tank, BST, and remaining DD (with ranged attack) walk to entrance to ring. When all are ready, have each of the 3 pull one mammet a peice. * BST will kite his around the ring, preparing to re-summon pet when first one dies. BST should /NIN for Utsusemi to avoid spell interruption. With this setup BST will most likely have to use 3 or 4 pets, so bring enough jugs. If short on jugs, use 2hr for last pet to keep alive longer. * Tank will pull his Mammet to healer in hallway and tank/dd while healer heals. The idea is to hold off this Mammet long enough for DDs to kill theirs. * Pulling DD will pull his back to entry point where other healer and DD are waiting. The two DDs will work down this Mammet while healer heals. If liquids are available, make sure the 2 DDs have one each. When Mammet is in polearm form, have one DD use liquid and immediately hit its 2hr and wail away. Do the same with 2nd DD and liquid when polearm form is up again. With this strategy this first Mammet should die within minutes. (NOTE): Make sure the healers are a safe distance away from each fight, as AoEs can prove deadly to a healer. Have DDs fight their Mammet in one corner of entry point while healer stands in opposite corner, this is a sufficient distance away for healer to avoid AoEs. Healer in hallway simply needs to move back in hallway a bit to avoid AoE. * Once first Mammet is dead, have the "DD Group" move immediately to the tank in the hallway and assist with killing this 2nd Mammet. By the time this one is nearly dead the BST kite should be on its last pet. Have one of the healers heal the kiter if things are looking bad out there. * Once the 2nd Mammet is down, everyone tackle the 3rd in the ring which won't stand a chance against a full pt. Blammo, you got yourself a win!! =Unconventional Mixed Strategy= Introduction Don't worry if you don't have all the "right" jobs for this fight, a good, well-balanced party can do the trick, so long as everyone knows their part and is prepared for the best- and worst. This group succeeded on first try, for a time of 20mins. We weren't out to break records, just to beat the Mammets, and beat them we did! Party Set Up: *'Kiter:' PLD/WAR *'Healer #1:' WHM/BLM (Assigned to Kite) *'DD:' MNK/NIN *'Melee:' THF/NIN *'Healer #2:' WHM/BLM (Assigned to DD and Melee) *Avatar Assist and Back up Healer: SMN/WHM (Using Carbuncle) ** Any other job can be substituted for this one, as long as it's contributing to the attack on the Mammets, and/or Healing as well. Examples could include: DRK/PLD, WAR/DNC, DNC/SCH Medicinal/Food Requirements: *Please note these are rough numbers, it's up to you how prepared you want to be, and each of these is divided by the members of the party that used them. (Fight only) :X8 Hi-Potions (THF and MNK) :X3 Persikos au Lait (PLD) :X12 Hi- Ethers (SMN, WHMX2) :X4 Super Ether (WHM only) :X12 Yellow Liquid (THF, MNK and PLD) :X2 Meat Mithkabobs (or Chiefkabobs) (THF, MNK) :X1 Spaghetti Cabornara (PLD) (OR EQUIVALENT, whatever food you prefer/can afford) :X8 Ginger/Wizard Cookies (SMN, WHMX2) :X10 Yagudo Drinks (SMN, WHMX2) Items: :X1 Reraise Earring (Shared Between PLD and THF) USED TWICE :X1 Charm Wand +1 (THF) USED ON SMN :X2 Scroll of Instant Reraise (SMN and THF) NOT USED Strategy: We were finding it difficult to get the right jobs to make up this fight, so in the end we simply got creative with what we had: Very simple, once inside, everyone buffed up and everyone recieved reraise (in case of emergency), one WHM was assigned to the PLD, who strolled out into the middle and sight-aggroed all three Mammets (did not attack them directly at all). The THF then pulled the closest back into the tunnel, where, with Shadows, Sneak Attack and Max Evasion the MNK and THF whittled down its' HP, with a little help from Carbuncle. Yellow Liquids were used by the THF and MNK ensured the Mammet was locked to either Staff or Polearm Forms, turning whenever Transmogrification was used in Hand Form. The MNK 2hr'ed to cut some of the battle time, which proved useful since the WHM assigned to PLD was cut down whilst we were still on the 1st Mammet. The WHM moved back towards the tunnel and when revived, was able to run in behind the fighting party members and heal up. Even with this potentially worrying development, we persisted:- the SMN stepped up the healing whilst WHM's swapped- PLD was able to look after himself for a while, healing himself and did not require the use of Invincible. Once the first Mammet was out of the way, the second was pulled and fought exactly the same way as the first one, and the third went down rather easy, the PLD joining in to wrap things up quickly. Just to be sure, half-way into the 3rd Mammet the WHM originally assigned to the PLD 2hr'ed. Strategy Pros: *There's a flexibility that comes with having different job types, however this strategy will not have you beating records. *The mixture of strategies proved useful, since our party make-up was slightly different. Strategy Cons: *The medicine preparation may be costly. *If both healers go down, it may be difficult to recouperate. Our strategy was arranged so if there was a wipe, it would be in the tunnel away from the Mammets so we could rest up, heal up and finish. Best tips for this strategy: *Don't lose your head, even if something goes wrong there's always the back up plan- (Ie. whole party wipe, raise and start again). *Discuss the plan before the zone into the fight and make sure everyone knows their role. *Trust in your party, when everyone is committed to a win, everyone tries their hardest, for themselves and for the success of the party. =100% Strat.= Requires 4x nin/dnc whm brd or 2nd whm. @ 2x nin/dnc go in and take the middle mamet and the other nin/s will take the side and move them to the NW and NE so the bcnm. WHM will keep haste on all the nins and the 2 nin/dnc should kill the mamet in under 2~3 mins. The Nins break up and go help out the other solo Nins. If you have BRD attack and haste should be used to help get the mamets down. Brd can lullby a mamet if a nin gets into trouble. Whole fight take 7 mins with buffing and killing. Can take less if everyone uses rerase earrings. Waiting for the whm to get mp after rerasie was a problem with takeing 7 mins. If whm uses rerase earring should see times in the 4 mins complete. Nin should use ele tools when mamet is in trasfixion mode. Brds should attempt to land elegy also. Fight on earth day makes this super super easy to win. Nin slow stacks with elegy. =Paladin Pincushion Strategy= This method worked for us quite well last night. It's not the fastest but is very structured and should result in an easy win. The concept is, the Paladin runs in an "agitates the mammets" but doesn't engage (ie turn the name read). The PLD just stands in the middle of the mammets keeping himself cured with help from the WHM while the others pull the mammets 1 by 1 and kill as fast as they can. Our Party setup was as follows: WHM, RDM, SAM, DRG, MNK, PLD